Hashira OneShots Collection
by Saniwa
Summary: Hence the title, a Tezuka and Ryoma unrelated oneshot series. Latest installment: a secret about Echizen is revealed. Then plots are stirred to lead Tezuka and Echizen into becoming something much more. TezuRyoTezu
1. First Piece: Song

**Disclaimer:** If I do own Prince of Tennis, the boys would be having much more fun

**Title:** A Hashira Short-Stand Alone Piece Collection

**Piece #1:** Song

**Words count:** 444

**Note:** I'm painfully aware about the lack of one-shot Hashira. Hence, this will be a Tezuka and Ryoma unrelated one-shot series. If you have any suggestions, themes, or challenges for me, I'll be more than glad to know. This series is beta-ed by the wonderful susan peri.

* * *

"Why am I here again, senpai?"

"We're here to answer our fans' letters, Echizen," answered Fuji, who was smiling more cheerfully than he usually did whenever he got the chance to see people suffer. He knew that Echizen Ryoma hated doing this, especially, if he was woken up on a nice Sunday morning and dragged by his senpai taichi all the way to the school just for this.

"This is stupid," remarked Echizen, standing up and preparing to leave. He just wanted to go back to his precious sleep and Karupin.

"Now, now, brat. We can't turn down our fans, can we?" Momo grabbed the younger boy by the wrist and forced him to sit back down, ignoring the death glare that was directed at him.

Echizen knew he couldn't escape from this, not with Kikumaru-senpai's, Momo-senpai's, and Fuji-senpai's eagerness all combined together. He sighed, giving up.

"Where's Buchou?" He asked, yawning and resting his chin on his palm and soon dozing off.

"Like we will involve Tezuka in this, nya."

"That's right. Tezuka-buchou will have our souls if we ever ask him for this."

"What's your favorite food, Echizen?" asked Inui of a very bored Echizen.

Echizen looked up at his senpai with half-lidded eyes. He was very sleepy and had no desire to answer at all. "You know the answer already, Inui-senpai."

"Ah, you're right." Inui said and in an instant, he opened his green notebook and without any difficulty he found the answer on his special section about Echizen. Then he picked up the next question paper from a huge pile next to him. Strangely, Inui's lips curled and his brows furrowed in confusion. Something which rarely happened to the Seigaku Data bank.

"What is the question this time, Inui?" asked Fuji immediately in clear interest.

Inui cleared his throat, answering, "Does Tezuka-sempai love to sing?" while passing the sheet to Fuji.

There was only a low hum as everyone pondered of the answer. Oishi sighed in frustration and Eiji scratched his head in desperation. Even Fuji seemed lost, he had known the stoic boy for more than two years know, but he had never heard Tezuka sing. And he doubted Tezuka loved to sing.

"Yes, he does. Especially, in the shower at the morning." Unexpectedly, it was Echizen Ryoma who spoke he answer. The boy was still resting his head on his palm and was utterly unaware that all other occupants in the room were fixing their eyes on him in disbelieving and scrutinizing stares. "That jerk always wakes me up every time he sings," yawned Echizen before he went back to sleep.

And there was only complete silence afterwards.

* * *

A.N: In my opinion, Okiayu-sama (Tezuka's seiyuu) has a very sexy voice XD 


	2. Second Piece: Bond

**Disclaimer:** If I do own Prince of Tennis, the boys would be having much more fun

**Title:** A Hashira Short-Stand Alone Piece Collection

**Piece #2:** Bond

**Words count:** 266

**Note:** I'm painfully aware about the lack of one-shot Hashira. Hence, this will be a Tezuka and Ryoma unrelated one-shot series. If you have any suggestions, themes, or challenges for me, I'll be more than glad to know. This series is beta-ed by the wonderful susan peri.

* * *

"Ka-ru-pin." Echizen growled in annoyance while lifting his beloved cat up from the ground, wrinkling his nose upon the sight of the dirt which was covering Karupin all over. "I told you not to play outside, now I have to bath you again." 

"Meowr."

"I don't care what the reason was."

"Meowr… meowr."

"Do you want me to lock you up?"

"Meowr."

"Good," Echizen said in satisfaction as Karupin nuzzled him affectionately.

"You understood what she was saying?" Tezuka asked Echizen, his curiosity piqued. The older boy was just happening to pass by when he saw Echizen yelling from the top of his lungs, searching for his missing cat. Being a good and responsible captain, he decided to help Echizen find Karupin.

"Yes. Because we have bonded ourselves." Echizen answered coolly, like that was the most ordinary thing in this world.

_Bonded._ "How?" Tezuka never knew that a human could bond with an animal. Then again, this was Echizen Ryoma he was dealing with. The boy had so many unusual things concerning him.

Echizen raised his eyebrows and gave Tezuka a look. "Do you want me to show you, Buchou?"

Tezuka was always eager to know about everything. Furthermore, it was something which was new and sounded interesting. Echizen was still standing, waiting for his answer with Karupin in his embrace and licking his face. Tezuka nodded.

"Follow me," Echizen said, leading his captain to his house.

And that was why Tezuka found himself naked while soaking in a small hot tub with Echizen on his lap, nibbling him playfully like a hungry cat given a fish.

* * *

A.N: I love a cunning Ryoma especially when he tricks a clueless Tezuka. And yes, this is RyoZuka. So deal with it. 


	3. Third Piece: Watching

Disclaimer: If I do own Prince of Tennis, the boys would be having much more fun

Piece #3: Watching

Pairing: Tezuka x Ryoma

Summary: Only Tezuka Kunimitsu can make Echizen Ryoma watch.

Words: 271

Note: For P.P.R (Pillar Pair Revolution) at www . livejournal . com / users / bookshop / 603255 . html (get rid of the spaces) Come and join the fun :)

Warning: Implied un-detailed blowjob and sex. Beta work done by susanperi (hurray for her)

* * *

Watching was never going to become one of his best traits.

He was never interested in the role of a mere spectator, leaving the crucial parts to be done without his taking part. He only knew winning and drowning himself in swelling glory while treating the world with his perpetual nonexistent care.

However, history was not known for its successes alone. Every time his line of vision came across Tezuka Kunimitsu, his swollen lips parted breathlessly to chant the single mantra his brain could muster…

"_Bu-buchou…"_

The consent in every short intake of breath he took. As if it was a reminder for him to brace himself…

"_I can't hold… coming..."_

And when Tezuka lowered his taller and harder form to show him that there was indeed another use of his tongue other than ordering laps, the stoic Buchou made the proud prince watch.

"…_Ugh..."_

Watching while his companion drank him dry, devoured his entire living essence, and bent him into fulfillment he had never thought of before. Echizen Ryoma did not even bother to ask why there was the desire of a predator when he saw himself staring back from the enigmatic hazel irises the times they met glazed golden ones. The same hunger whenever he saw his own reflection before having any thrilling matches.

Watching was an unappreciated pleasure in the beginning. Nevertheless, it was always satisfying in the end. And it only necessitated him to 'watch' when Tezuka Kunimitsu arched gracefully, filling his existence with breathtaking pulses every time he glided flawlessly on the sacred green court and every night when they were lying exhausted on their bed.

* * *

(cont): "Voyeurism is love" was the initial setup for this piece but alas I couldn't make it work somehow. But, I have savedit for next time. Also THANK YOU VERY MUCH to all reviewers and readers. I'm squeezing this piece inbetween my hectic schedule of exams, papers, and quizzes (cringe). Hope you all still like it though...

To AdoboChan: Thanks for the compliment and the ideas. I got moreplot bunnies from you. I'll do my best to breed them

To Chibi Maru: Well, I was expecting challenges for the Hashira Pair though SanaAto is one of my fave pairs hence I'll try what I can do with this. Please be patient ne... Thanks!


	4. Fourth Piece: Choice

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Tezuka, Ryoma, and Tenipuri are not mine...  
**Title:** A Hashira One-Shots Collection  
**Piece #4:** Choice  
**Summary:** Echizen Nanjiroh sighed in resignation while witnessing his only son sealing the fate of the Echizens along with the Tezukas.  
**Note:** Contains some inexplicit Nanjiroh's torture because he is Karupin's favorite yarn ball and Karupin is just too kawaii for his own good. Beta work by Susan (hugs for her).

* * *

_.-. _

_One gaze from those steely hazel eyes nailed me solidly to the ground. One slight tug on the corner of those normally-drawn-into-a-straight-line lips was a compulsion that never failed to make me yearn for more. One low grunt of my name stirred me up in throbbing excitement. And one gentle touch on my shoulder was enough to set the course of my goal._

_ This is my choice: just to feel him a breath away._

_.-. _

___

* * *

_

Echizen Nanjiroh sighed in resignation while witnessing his only son sealing the fate of the Echizens along with the Tezukas.

Echizen Ryoma was a very hard child to begin with. He lived for and was only interested in a few things, which could pique his interest and yet at the same time could understand him in ease. The lack of intense rivalry and ability of recognition on who Echizen truly was from others, making him scoot away the first possible chance. As now, he had gotten the answer on the Brat's slightly unhealthy obsession towards someone who had ignited a brightly burning fire within him. Hence, he knew why Tezuka Kunimitsu could influence his son so much. Even more than a game called Tennis could. The brat himself might not even know how he had fallen hard for the same stoicism like his own.

The day Nanjiroh peaked from behind his newspapers, earning him a clear view of the tall brunette hovering over his son on the kitchen counter too close for the Brat's normal comfort, his stomach clenched. There was a mixture of indescribable feelings when there was only a loud clattering sound of a racquet before lying forgotten on the wooden floor. That was when they sprung apart as a discomforting realization dawned of where they where and what they had shared a moment ago.

Upon seeing the tacit acceptance flickered in both boys' eyes, Nanjiroh realized; it was already too late to remedy their mutual feelings.

There would not be sounds of children laughing jovially and snickering impishly as pranks were pulled. And, that was not an excuse to cover up his disappointment of this hollow dearth of sexy and young women under his roof. Well, perhaps it served as a part of it.

With a last puff of smoke from his burnt-out stick, the retired tennis pro averted his gaze away to another occupant on the back porch who was peacefully sleeping and curling his muzzle, hiding his true bestial wickedness which was shown mercilessly only to this poor old man.

_At least this time the insolent Brat's 'choice' was clawless._

And then, there was the disturbing grin.

_Ah, the prospects... _

* * *

Author's Note: 

For some of you who might be wondering about Nanjiroh's behaviour/thoughts, remember... even though he is a deranged pervert and not much an educating father, he's still a 'normal' parent who wishes his son's happiness above all (albeit he doesn't show it). I noticed this in him upon watching episode 25-26 in which he was relieved there was someone who could 'save' his son from Samurai Nanjiroh's shadow (wink... wink...).

Being a parent is really hard, even harder than being a brat (like me). However, no matter how hard it is, most parents always want the best for their children. That's what I want to point out in this fic. Thus, there goes the title 'Choice'. Ryoma's choice was to be with Tezuka and vice versa. Moreover, it was Nanjiroh's choice to accept Ryoma's choice. I'm happy that there was someone who could figure out 'my hidden meaning' on LJ even without my usual Author's rant (grins).

And lastly, comments and constructive critic as well as fangirling stuff about Tezuka and Ryoma are ♥ and thanks for reading..


	5. Fifth Piece: Knowledge

**Disclaimer:** I simply do not own Tenipuri nor the French quote below with the ™ sign which was invented since God knows when.

**Title:** Hashira One-Shots Collection

**Piece #5: **Knowledge

**Summary:** A secret about Echizen is revealed. Then plots are stirred to lead Tezuka and Echizen into becoming something much more. Sounds cliché? Read it on your own, all you yaoi fiends (winks).

**Pairing:** TezuRyo

**Rating:** PG-15

**Words:** 2100

**Warning: **Because every time I am stuck in my Latin class, Tezuka going on with Ryoma always comes up in my mind, condemning me even in my sleep! Thus, beware the misuse of said "knowledge". Shonen-ai, boys snogging boys, RST, and slight OOC. Hopefully, the last one will not kill. Even though, all is for the greater good. Trust me.

"TALK" _'THOUGHT'_ **LATIN/FRENCH**

**Beta work by Amber-Gaze and major revision by the wonderful Janice**

* * *

"Here we are." 

The van that took the entire former Seigaku Junior High's golden team came to a screeching halt in front of a tall white square building. Four massive pillars stood proudly on the porch and a single blue hanging banner with golden letters adorned the crowded entrance.

"Wake Echizen and Momoshiro up," ordered Tezuka in the front to Kaidoh.

Echizen was not fully awake yet, thus Momo, being the good sempai that he was, hauled Echizen up as he was lining along with the others. However, it was not Momo's constant prodding that returned Echizen's consciousness from whatever dreamland his sleepiness had lounged him on; it was "Ars of Scientia Est Potentia." Inui pronounced their today's hell quite smoothly, as a satisfied smile on his lips -- and albeit his eyes -- remained hidden behind those thick glasses. Nobody noticed Echizen's state change at a breakneck speed since the others were as wary of Boy Wonder…Even though it was for a completely different reason.

Seeing the confused look from most of the gathered bunch, Fuji kindly offered further details, "It's in Latin, meaning Stratagem of Knowledge is Power."

"However, based on my data, the theme holds another subtlety."

"Why is it in Letin - Latin, nya?" Trust Kikumaru to ask trivial question.

"Why are we here, sempai?" Despite Momo not quivering while addressing the question, the terrified look Kaidoh threw to Inui was quite a comical indication of how worried they were. Most likely, a part of them was praying to whatever deities that were up there that this time was not going to be worse than the billiard or even that that of the Prince of Bowling mayhem.

_'Oh, this is going to be fun.'_

However, Fuji decided to humor them a little bit. With his innocuous mask back in its usual place, he got down to answering the questions, "Most likely due to the universality, Eiji. And as for why we're here…" right before dropping the bomb straight in the center, "This conference is to help us aware of and dwell with our sexuality _early_."

Silence reigned upon the group as the gears in their brain began running a mile a millisecond. Echizen, who had not yet recovered from his acute schizophrenic episode -- a catatonia he developed after seeing his father hitting on Jyousei Shounan's coach who shamelessly flirted back probably scheming to sweep him off his feet using his baka Oyaji -- did not hear even one bit about Fuji's devious plan of "fun" being woven.

He was frozen like an ice block the entire time._ 'Impossible!' _This could not be happening. _'We are not supposed to be HERE!'_ his mind alarmed, conjuring up any possible reasons and ways to escape from the impending doom.

"Ano, but why are the only one's coming all… guys?" Oishii asked cautiously for the sake of the rest of them.

The sadistic smile on Fuji's cheerful façade did not bode well and simultaneous gulps were heard from the soon-to-be victims. Apparently, this was more than _'Hm, I'm bored. I must check my list of victims since I haven't tortured them for a while.'_

"It's a surprise."

"I'm not going in."

"This is my newest concoction of Akazu, Aozu, and Kiirozu. I have not named it since its concentration is not yet stable and the last test subject passed out for one week three days five hours and twenty-nine seconds. Perhaps, Echizen'd like to have some?"

"Let's go then." And all of them sans Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui sprinted inside.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Echi-kun (1)." 

A high shrill voice that shot the creeps to any pure soul greeted them as soon as they entered the building. The voice echoing throughout the packed hall just outside the conference room, and sending it silent.

"It's been such a long time! We are finally in Japan too. Sugoi desu ne." A tall man with curly dirty blond hair hugged the squeaking Seigaku High Tennis Club Captain, looking out of place amidst the loud murmurs of native elocution with his weird thick gaijin accent.

"It's so nice of you, Echi-kun, bringing all your friends as well."

"A pleasure to be here…"

"Tony Heartfelt. Just call me Ton." Ignoring the apprehensive looks, taking on only Fuji's soft chuckle and two polite nods, he beat Fuji to the punch who soon introduced the rest of them to the enthusiastic American.

"Echi-kun here is a customary partaker back there in New York. He is not a member yet since he did not have his father's or any legal guardian's consent." Thin lips formed sympathetic curl, "But at least kawaii Echi-kun here is being honest with his heart."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he swore that his sempai were doing their poorest to hold back their laughter, and ended up making coughing snickers of 'Echi-kun'.

Echizen's left eye twitched.

"I'm glad to know that you were enjoying not only your _tournament_, Echizen," Fuji Syuusuke, the ever lovable resident sadist, mocked knowingly with his honey toned voice. "We'd like to hear the complete story, Ton-san."

"I'm going to the washroom."

And the weird blonde broke into a sob, "Oh. Isn't he such a cute and shy boy?" He pulled the said "cute and shy boy" into another bone-crushing hug that would make Kikumaru's and Momo's like a pat in the shoulder.

The upcoming two hours were a total hell for Echizen. Not because some foreign countries' mottos and beliefs were compared here and there, or that he was assumed by his sempai to know everything. It wasn't even because of the constant annoying jabs on the ribs, prodding on the back, and nudging legs on his shin.

Oh no. Not at all.

It was because the melodramatic host, who several times mentioned him during the sermon as a beautiful example of one who had accepted the knowledge of oneself. Complete with teary eyes of an awestruck puppy in the package, mind you, Echizen had never felt the urge to strangle someone more than his father…or Fuji-sempai and Inui-sempai in this matter. He wished he could sink lower to the floor. Not only sink lower to the floor, but sink lower to the floor, and be swallowed up by whatever hellish creature is down there laughing at him.

Fuji eerily eyed Tezuka, who uncharacteristically had tuned out the whole session and his surroundings like a hawk. In fact, sharp blue eyes caught an all-too-familiar lowered-down white cap reflected in the pokerfaced man's glasses a couple times.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Afterwards, Fuji good naturedly offered a ride to the drama queen since there were a few empty seats on the back. Echizen could not take it anymore, and refuted by saying that he had to go somewhere else -- Much to Ton-chan's (courtesy of Fuji of course) chagrin.

"It's in the opposite direction," was the curt reply before he fled for his life.

Moreover, Fuji, being Fuji, in his singsong voice stated what kind of dangers could befall to any cute, shy, and vulnerable Echizen at this hour. Crossing out the fact that Echizen was almost eighteen and could piss anyone off first, blowing their vessels. Tezuka was picked not-oh-so randomly due to his (longtime) duty as a captain to be responsible for the youngest of them. Tezuka grunted his agreement, purposely paying no heed to the chibi Inner-Fuji who was holding a V-sign banner high up in the air as well as the chibi Inner-Inui who was slapping down a few bills of yen to the former's awaiting hand.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Catching up with the younger boy was not hard, especially when Echizen was trying not to act like a damsel in distress during their walk back home. Unbeknownst to Echizen, Tezuka was berating himself not to waste such perfect opportunity.

"Echizen, is there something the matter?" He asked in an even tone just outside the door of the (bizarrely) deserted Echizen residence.

"Nothing. Care for a drink, Bu-Tezuka?" Echizen wanted to kill himself; he was aiming to change the subject but the slip of his tongue could be proven fatal.

"Hai. Water will be fine."

Over the years Echizen has gotten enough complaints and head smacking for his bordering-on-annoying bratty ignorance thank you very much; therefore, refreshing his guess a little would not sound too out of character of him, right?

Uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Echizen stood casually, leaning against the kitchen door while Tezuka finished his drink, placing it on the dining room table. Clearing his throat, Echizen asked a question just to break the silence, "What do you think of today?"

_'That's a fairly general question.'_

"It was… unexpected. But not unpleasant."

Echizen scoffed, "But you look somewhat uncomfortable."

"Aa."

Worry somehow began making its way, "Do you think it was disturbing, Buchou?"

"I'm no longer your captain, Echizen." Surprisingly, there was no bitter edge on the chastisement, "As for your other question…" Echizen kept his uncaring expression, carefully masking his anticipation of what Tezuka would say next. "I never appreciated something before."

"And it made you uncomfortable?" asked Echizen, disbelief mixed with curiosity.

Tezuka nodded, "Until today, I failed to notice a more important knowledge… existence in my life."

"About?"

"About you."

The other's breath was caught in the captivity of his chest, forcing the next question to come out in a breathy whisper, "O…h, what about me have you failed to notice, then?

**"Amore, more, ore, re."**

The world seemed to stop spinning in favor of his sanity. Feline golden eyes widened visibly upon Tezuka's run off the mill yet honest allusion more so than the sudden revelation of the other male's knowledge in Latin. Duh, this was the Tezuka Kunimitsu after all. And in a blink of his eyes, Echizen Ryoma found himself pinned to the door with a pair of strong arms gripping his hips steadily…Accommodating the larger figure in between his parted legs.

"If what I expect of you is still there, you're everything I ever wanted," was the only explanation he got for his situation. _'And needed to be acknowledged by.'_

After a minute of pause, Echizen's snarky propensity came to the surface in no time, "Enough talking then. I pick the last. Skip the rest (2)."

The moment he realized that an ambitious and "hungry" Tezuka was far better than a solemn and cardboard Tezuka, he only could utter, "Le-left…pocket," between gasps. Echizen looked to the side; cheeks tainted the faintest shade of pink, "Actually. I was always hoping tha..t-nhh...ah."

Tezuka understood and was content with the knowledge he was the first. Stopping the nervousness that started settling in, Tezuka one-handedly got the lube out of the back pocket, involuntarily setting off another series of moans courtesy of wild, desperate, and needy groping. Then positioned his new lover to straddle him with the grace he possessed when handling racquets.

**"Semper paratus."** It was more of a statement than a question.

"**Scientia est potentia. **Remember?" Echizen sighed as he was out of his clothing, back touching the cool surface of the wooden floor.

**"Iie, it's**** ' Souris qui n'a qu'un trou est bientôt prise™'."**

"How many languages do you speak exactly?" Echizen's competitive streak notched up, and he scowled at the older male, pushing away from the moist lips that just diligently mapping some new territories on his neck.

"Several." Tezuka spoke in his usual business-like tone. "I can provide you some private lessons."

However, there was more of it to come, Echizen simply knew. Because he was sure, the blinding pleasure traveling up and down his spine was caused not by nothing. He was mesmerized with the sensuality he did not know Tezuka could rouse by merely setting his thin-framed glasses down somewhere on the floor where it would not be crushed by writhing bodies in their dance. Then, there was an odd glint in those alluring hazel orbs, convincing him that this time they both would be the winner. Lastly, the way those long calloused fingers traveled intensely slow, much to his chagrin, amidst the multilingual anatomy explorations.

"Heh, I always do better with demos," the younger one underneath smirked challengingly while stretching and proving the worth of his newly acquired knowledge, "Buchou…"

The way his former kouhai called his former (pet) name breathlessly should have been illegal. It was ignorant of him for realizing it just now. Holding back a groan of his own as well as dozens of mental colorful curses, Tezuka Kunimitsu noted inwardly to make those the last coherent words Echizen Ryoma was able to say for the rest of the evening.

And he did.

O.W.A.R.I

START: 02.12.06  
REVISED: 05.05.06  
RE-REVISED: 04.15.07

* * *

**Amore, more, ore, re** - Love, behavior, words, actions. 

**Semper paratus** - Always prepared.

**Scientia est potentia** - Knowledge is power.

**Souris**** qui n'a qu'un trou est bientôt prise **- Better safe than sorry alias the French version of Yuudan sezou ni ikou! However, the real meaning of the words is "A mouse with only one hole will be caught in no time."

(1) Just say Tony doesn't take a liking that Japanese calling each other by family name; it made things less romantic on some occasions or people (winks) And he only tries to be friendly, adding the -kun.  
(2) This refers to the "re" from the first Latin glossary, which means "actions". Well, you get the idea ;-D

Author's Note Cont: Tezuka strikes me as the type of person who has half a dozen different languages in his arsenal. This is much longer than all previous installments as a ransom (gulp) for the lack of update. In addition, FYI RST stands for Resolved Sexual Tension.


End file.
